Sprigs of Parasitic Greenery
by IlVeroAmore
Summary: We all felt cheated that we didn't get our long awaited kiss at the end of the Christmas Special. Nice to think that this may well have transpired between them at the end of the night.


Phryne sat with her feet tucked beside her next to Jack on the window seat. Jack wasn't sure if it was deliberate that they rested against his thigh or if it was just due to the lack of space. Either way, he was glad Phryne's aunt was not around to shoot them lethal looks that made her feelings clear.

After the awkward moment with the mistletoe, the rest of the evening had settled into an easy camaraderie with Cec and Bert leading the group in rounds of Christmas carols before branching into a sing-along of popular songs. Eventually Aunt Prudence had excused herself on the pretence of a headache, shooing Jane away to bed at the same time. That had left Dot and Hugh whispering in a corner and Cec and Bert arguing with Mac over the merits of bootleg whiskey. Phryne and Jack had settled onto the window seat and sat in companionable silence. Phryne happy to be surrounded by the people she loved most, Jack just happy to be with Phryne.

It was sometime after midnight that Mac made a move, declaring that if she didn't leave soon she'd turn into a pumpkin. Phryne smiled and refrained from reminding her that the deadline for that was generally before twelve o'clock. Bert and Cec muttered something about a cabfare early in the morning and realising it was probably also time for him to leave, Hugh had reluctantly dragged himself to his feet. And so it was that Jack and Phryne found themselves standing next to each other in the hall farewelling guests and wishing Dot goodnight as she made her way to bed.

When the last of her visitors had left, Phryne turned to Jack and smiled. Jack returned her smile and for a moment neither said anything. Then, as if remembering himself, Jack pulled his hands from his pockets, "I suppose I should be off too then", he said reaching around Phryne for his hat. Suddenly feeling uncertain, Phryne clasped her hands in front of her and moved slightly to give him room. Jack took his coat and laid it over his left arm, his hat held in front of him. For a moment Phryne thought he was going to say something but he seemed to think better of it and merely gave her a smile before turning to walk to the door. Phryne followed him but stopped short when Jack turned at the door and looked at her.

Jack didn't want to leave but he had no idea of how to stay. Awkwardly he began, "Thank you Miss Fisher. I ..", he hesitated, unsure what to say, "had a very nice time", he finished feebly.

"You're more than welcome Jack, you know that" replied Phryne in little more than a whisper. Her voice so low it felt like a caress across his skin.

Jack nodded. At a loss for anything else to say he opened the door. A movement above his head caught the corner of his eye. Glancing upwards he saw a sprig of mistletoe jammed above the door.

Phryne followed his gaze.

"Did you decide, Miss Fisher?" asked Jack as his eyes dropped from the mistletoe to hers. His gaze dropped further to her lips and unknowingly he leant in closer to her.

Confusion crossed Phryne's face. "Decide what?" she asked. She really was finding it hard to think clearly. She couldn't seem to decide if it was more important to look into Jack's eyes or study his lips, so her eyes flitted between the two. He really was very close. But not close enough, she thought.

"If your kisses can be compelled by sprigs of parasitic greenery", Jack replied. He seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to think clearly himself.

"Mmmm?" asked Phryne. She was lost in the depths of his eyes and had no idea what he was talking about or even why he was talking. Why didn't the man just kiss her she wondered.

"Mistletoe", clarified Jack.

But Jack had already decided he would kiss her regardless of her answer. The temptation had become too great for him to deny. It surprised him then when Phryne herself closed the distance between them and gently laid her lips upon his. It was sweet, it was chaste. It was very much not what he had expected of Phryne Fisher.

And it was over far too soon thought Jack as she pulled back to look at him.

"l'll take that as a yes then", whispered Jack as his arm settled around her waist and he pulled her in for another kiss. This time Phryne's lips parted under his but he fought the temptation to taste her deeper. Even when the small moan she muttered made him want to close the door and carry her to the nearest bed, he held back. He still wasn't sure if Phryne was willing to give him more than a casual fling and so he decided discretion was the better part of valour.

Drawing back slowly, he endeavoured to burn the image of Phryne's upturned face into his memory. Her eyes closed, lips parted, he desperately hoped he wasn't imagining the desire that he saw there.

Phryne slowly opened her eyes to look into Jack's. The kiss had been quite chaste, she knew that from experience. But it was the emotions it awakened in her that were confusing. Refusing to contemplate them now, she stood looking expectantly at him.

Deciding if he left now he may be still able to face her the next time they met, Jack whispered, "Until our next case, Miss Fisher".

"I look forward to it, Inspector" she replied.

As Jack slipped through the door, Phryne shut it behind him and leant against it. As she looked up to the mistletoe, a satisfied smile broke across her face. She really must remember to thank Jane in the morning, she thought.


End file.
